Lord of the Dragon Slayers
by ShadowMaster2014
Summary: Imagine a very powerful dragon slayer that could change the Fairy Tail World in an instant and create a amazing legacy for not only himself, but in the name of his nakama. This is his story and it's starts of how he was found by the being that raised him before he left him.
1. AN: About Matt Avalon

**Disclamier:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! If I did own Fairy Tail, I would a create an awesome story to all of you.

AN:

Name: Matt Avalon

Age: 22

Weight: 242lb (All Muscle)

Hair Color: Dark Brown Short Hair (Nathan Drake Style)

Eye Color: Brown

-Professional Status-

Guild: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark: Gold with black outline on right forearm

Magic and Abilities:

**Elemental Dragonslayer Magic** – His style of Dragon Slaying can allowed him to control all main elements (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, even Thunder). He can also use different types of earth (Plants, Rock, Sand)

**Arc of Time** – Caster Magic that Matt can use time itself as means of combat.

**Requip** – Caster Magic to summon different weapons like swords, axes, specialty weapons.

**Unison Raid** – Possessed the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse magic together.

**Enhanced Reflexes** – Possesses sharp reflexes, a high degree of speed and agility.

AN: I will show other abilities of Matt throughout the story.

**Tell me what you thought R&amp;R**

**BTW flames will be ignored.**


	2. Prolouge

**Disclamier: See chapter 1.**

Normal Talk

_Normal Thought_

**Dragon/Demon Talk**

_**Dragon/Demon Thought**_

-000-

**X770**

A mere child is walking through a forest thinking of where to walk back home because he took a nap for long time after playing with some of the village's kids in the old game of hide 'n' seek and when he woke up, he lost the track of time because it was nearly supper time. He walked for several hours and look like he was lost because he didn't know the area. But then he sees a cave opening and decided to stay here for the night. He went to sleep quick and save his energy for tomorrow's trek. But he didn't know that his life will be forever changed.

Morning arrived and deeper in the cave, a dragon goes by the name Avalon was waking up from his deep slumber. Avalon then stretched real long to get the kinks out of his massive body and shake his head to get the cobwebs out of him. He then unleashes a loud yawn that can heard from miles. Avalon then got up and walked to the bright end of the cave so he can look for food to eat. But then he was about to get out, he sees a human child with brown hair and thinks that the child must older than 10 years old. He didn't expect to see a child in his cave, but decided to look at the child's appearance. The child was male, had short dark brown hair, and white complexion throughout his body. He had a short-sleeved red shirt on with tan shorts and sneakers as the child breathing out his nose peaceable until the child opened his eyes and revealed brown eyes.

The child and Avalon looked at each other until the child step back a bit and get a good look on the dragon. The kid can't believe that he was looking on a dragon! A real dragon, taking a moment to take in its features, he saw it was a shiny crystal white color that seen to sparkle. It's spine, wings spikes, claws, etc. had the same color as well as it's eyes being a loving jade. So that being said an amazing creature that the kid is looking that. The kid is didn't know, this dragon is about to change his life forever. The kid then decided to step closer and Avalon was stared with him until he moved closer and began to speak with the child.

"**What's your name?**" He asked deeply.

The boy replied "Matt's the name and can't remember my last name because I don't know. I've been living in my village orphanage for the last six years. The reason why I am here because I got lost during a game of hide 'n' seek with some of the village's kids. I took a nap under a tree and when I woke up, I notice that it was almost supper time. I tried to get back to the village, but decided that I found this cave and slept the most of the night because I decided to try to find the village the first thing this morning. Then of course the rest is history with you of course."

Avalon deeply chuckles of Matt's answer to him especially the end of how the way Matt acted. He looked back at the child and began thinking "**He been a lone child for the last six years and he's known of being kind to other people of his kind and kinda of a wise one as well. Plus, I sensed that he got a big amount of magic at his age. Due to the rate of his power he's going, he'll be an incredible force when he's older, especially if he gets trained by me. Imagine the faces of Igneel and Metalicana when they found out that I trained the most powerful dragon slayer of them all. HAHAHA**" Avalon decided that he will trained this kiddo and man oh man, imagine the possibilities of this kid in the upcoming decades.

"Hey kid!" Avalon shouted as the cave shakes of his deep voice as Matt whips his head up as he listens to him.

"**What would you said if I suggested you come with me and beside that, trained under me?"**

Matt didn't believe it that this dragon give him the chance of a new life and wondering of what he could be become in the next twenty years. He clapped his hands together and shouts "For real? Sure and the village got a little bit of boring late." Avalon then reply then by saying "**Let's go, kid and with your new abilities, you could change the world!"**

Matt got on his back and Avalon flap his wings open then give a couple of additional flaps to get going. He then finally flew off out of the cave taking Matt to his new home and the beginning of his new life.

-000-

**July 7****th**** X777**

Avalon breathe out a huge sign because today is the day that he leaves his son behind. The last 7 years with Matt were the happiest days of his life, he was so wisecracking like his old man, but got a side of kindness as well. He clothed him, fed him, bathed him, and above all, loved him as if he was his own. Teaching him to read and write, everything he would need in life, and when it came to magic, admirably they hit a bit of snag in the beginning between them. What Avalon didn't know was that Matt-boy already knew a bit of magic which made teaching him Dragon Slayer magic a little difficult until Matt tapped his second and third magic containers at an alarming rate while meditating at age 10 one day and of course, he became more powerful than anyone on Earthland including a Wizard Saint. After that, it was very easy for Matt like absorbing huge amounts of water to the skin. Because of that, Avalon teach Matt with Elemental Dragon Slayer Magic, that allows Matt Avalon who took his father's name as his last name as a memento for him to use all main elements including metal and thunder.

Then a year later notice that his power levels went up the roof because due to a unknown power source so he decided to train under two of Avalon's friends – Gouken and Akuma(1), who studied him under the art of Ansatsuken, both the toned down and original styles of the martial art. Gouken teach him of how to control Ansatsuken and use it for peace while Akuma teach to bring out its' true potential within his soul while only use it to those who deserve it. Due to their teachings, he harnessed both styles into a full and complete style one day as he tried to combine both sides and it worked as he felt that he was both relaxed and unstoppable as Goken was shocked and Akuma was pleased of this outcome. Also, he became friends with Goken's students, Ryu Hoshi &amp; Ken Masters over the years. Ryu was silent, humble, and serious individual while Ken was flamboyant &amp; unpredictable even he had a large ego and be brash and arrogant at times, but got a heart of gold. Sometimes, Matt and Ken traded wise cracking jokes as Ryu was training. With all that training, Matt Avalon could be the best damn mage in all of Earthland.

Avalon knew that the kid had more power in his little pinky, hell both pinkies than any adult mages had in their body. It didn't had to worry him when he had complete control over his power and thinking what types of magic over the years, he pull out a huge shitty eating grin on his face showing his pure white fangs. He was super proud of his boy and when he told Igneel, Metalicana, and the rest of the dragons about his son's abilities, they can't believe they was in total speechless and Igneel…oh boy, it was livid when Avalon told that his son is more powerful than Igneel's son on the day when every dragon bring their children during "Bring Your Child To Meeting" Day. Avalon was about to bring tears to his eyes until.

"Hey Dad?" He heard his son's voice below him as he tilt his head down to see him. He then smiled happy as he sees his son for seven years. He had certainly grown since he was with him. At 17, he stood at an very impressive 6' with a very muscular build that made bodybuilders envied (2). His dark brown hair had grown a bit (3) that made girls go mouthwatering for him. He wore a white muscle shirt under a red jacket with red pants and red boots (4) with a black dragon symbol on back of the jacket and ended it with a silver necklace (5) around his neck.

Avalon notices his son's worried look on his face before Matt started speaking again "Today's the day, eh? I knew it that this day comes sooner or later. Eh, we have a lot of great times as both father and son, right dad?" He known what his son is talking about because he and his son had this type of talk a few months due to his son noticing him a bit strange at the beginning of the year and figure that today will be the last day to spend time together as father and son.

Avalon sighed because his son was damn smart of things like this and wouldn't be surprised that his son known that this day will be the last day of them together. Avalon still looked at his son until he sighed again and start talking by saying "**Yes son, I'm leaving, I don't want to go but I have to go due to a big complication that be looked into due to Igneel's orders. Big-fucking-wee-doo!"** Both father and son laughed until Avalon continue to talk to his son "**We have a lot of fun times and a lot of training, but I know that I loved you and if I would be gone for a long time, I will watched over you until it's my time to go or something happens to you, my dear little hatching. May the Dragon Gods protect and watched over you, you troublesome rascal.**" Avalon said both happy and sadly as he nuzzles his son one last time.

"_**You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins**_

"Thanks, dad and I'll be in your heart now and forever." Matt replied back. After a long hug and several tears, Avalon cast a powerful sleeping spell on Matt.

The next morning, Matt awoke to an empty cave. Sadly, Matt packed up his belongings and shoved off too. He didn't know where to go, but in his heart he knows that somewhere he change the entire history of Earthland in a heartbeat because he knows he got great potential to change the world forever.

*1 – Yeah, my boy got trained by both Gouken and Akuma of Street Fighter fame.

*2 – Same build as Gohan

*3 – Nathan Drake's haircut

*4 – Shotaro Kaneda's attire from Akira

*5 – Matt Hardy's necklace

**Tell me what you thought R&amp;R**

**BTW flames will be ignored**

**Stay cool, everybody. Stay cool!**


	3. Proud Member of Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

-000-

**X777**

It had been four weeks since Avalon left and Matt is now traveling throughout Fiore. He had finally made to Magnolia Town after taking a train ride from Twilight Town, which he close to the mountain that he lived in with his father to Hargeon Town to Magnolia Town as his destined destination. The only difference from his fellow dragon slayers is that he know how to calm his motion sickness down (1). As he was entering Magnolia, he was thinking back to what his father said to him just a couple weeks after finding him.

**Flashback**

Matt was listening to his foster father telling him his story about how he save a woman and three children from one of Zeref's demons as Avalon was telling his son this tale as a bedtime story.

"**Then I used the rest of my power to freeze the demon completely with my Ice Dragon's Roar and when he got frozen, I hit that frozen statue with my Thunder Dragon's Roar and due to the force of that roar's magnitude, it obviated the huge ice block completely and the rest of the pieces scattered to the four winds. Then I went down and went eye-to-eye with the woman and the three children still holding to each other in the same spot that I saved them from the destruction of that ugly demon. Me and the woman talked about for a few moments and she tells me that she's part of a guild and she shows me her guild mark and the moment I saw it, I know which guild she belong to. I then flew her and the two rascals and the little cutie to the guild she was working for. It took a while to get there, but we made it by nightfall. I drop them at the outskirts of town and we bid good bye to each other after she said some teary words to me. She and the kids then walked to Magnolia the rest of the way as I depart and head straight home for you. Not bad for your old man taking down an ugly, stinky, mayhem demon on the loose, eh Matt? *snickers***"

Matt was about to go sleep until he decided to tell his dad that have on his mind for the last several minutes.

"Dad, what is a guild?" Matt tells his foster dad curious as he give his old man the puppy dog eyes treatment as his dad smiled happy to his kid.

"**Son, a magic guild is a place where the members of the guild to take jobs and earn money and allow those members to train and hone their Magic/individual skills. There are three types of guilds: A Legal Guild, a Dark Guild, and an Independent Guild. Legal Guilds are guilds that had need to approved and registered by the Magic Council while a Dark Guild is a guild that has not been approved by the Magic Council and is treated as a criminal organization. An Independent Guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization. Very little has been shown about Independent Guilds, though it appears that they can do whatever they please as long as the Magic Council doesn't disapprove of the actions. These guilds are run by the Guild Master, who also controls it. Under him or her are the S-Class wizard. They are the strongest wizards in the guild and they can take any jobs including SSS-Class and SS-Class jobs. S-Class jobs are the hardest of jobs. One wrong move and proof, you are dead quicker than a bear ripping your flesh with it's claws. But there are A, B, C, and D class mages in the guild as well. It depends on how strong they are, for where you get ranked**."

Matt's eyes look dreamy of how his father told him how guilds run and then continue by telling him the different types of guild and the description of every legal guild he knows as well even telling him of how the government runs in the Kingdom of Fiore and how the Magic Council runs in Earthland. He continues to listen to his old pops until he distracted by his deep voice.

"**Now you known of how guilds run here in Fiore, son."**

"Dad?" Matt piped as his dad was listening to him.

"**Yes, son?**" Avalon responded to his foster son.

"If anything happens between us, I know what I gonna to do when I get older and the first thing I gonna do is become a member of a magic guild. I know that this is sudden, but if something happens to between us, then I know what to do and where to go when you and I got separated or something. But I know that I will cherish you the rest of my life even we won't be together for a short or long time.

Matt pulls out a shit eating grin as his dad got teary eye as his son said his future plans as a mage for a legal guild.

"_**Even we be together for several years, he knows of how to work out something if we get separate for good or not be together for a long time. That's my boy.**_"

Avalon then looks at his son as Matt finally goes to sleep as he looks one final time before decided to go to sleep as well. Right now, both father and son are thinking of what each other said to the both of them before dreaming wonderful dreams for both the present and the future.

**Flashback end**

Matt is thinking of what he and his dad talk about that night and that moment pull a smile on his face and so glad right now that he fulfilling his dream right now, well almost. As he was walking about through Magnolia, he soon found himself in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. With his dragon senses, he listen to the rowdy nature of Fiore's best guild and takes a deep breath to relax a bit, old Mattie-boy knew that today will be the day that his live will change forever the moment he opens that door.

"Well dad, I'm gonna fulfilled that dream of mine and what better day to fulfill that day then the present." And with that declaration of confidence, Matt opened the door.

-000-

**Fairy Tail**

It was a normal day in the guild hall, people were laughing, drinking, and generally having a grand ol' time, not mention a certain pink haired galoot fighting a half-naked strippin' brunette punching each other's faces as they rolling on the floor back and forth. Yup, everything was smooth sailing.

Makarov Dreyer, the guild master of Fairy Tail, was drinking as well sitting on top of the bar, thinking of how things is doing so far in his guild was deep in thought. The only thing he was thinking of how to take care of that troublesome brat of a grandson of his due to excommunicating his own son after planting Laxus with a lacrima inside his body those years ago. He is wondering of how to bring back his grandson back of his old personality before this whole mess started until the guild door opened. Makarov and an red haired man and a blond teen close to Old Gramps turned to see who was at the door as they saw a teen who looked to be about 16 or 17 years old wearing a unzipped red jacket, red boots, red black muscle shirt holding a traveling bag over his right shoulder. Everyone else in the guild was too busy to notice the kid at the door.

-000-

Matt entered the guild to see everyone having a good time, except for two kids fighting. Matt smiles at the two brats fighting over something. He then noticed that the one of the brats fighting and finds out that he know that brat from somewhere and it dawn on him that he decided to walk where the two of them are fighting and then picks up the blunette up like he was a package of oranges as he was holding him by the pants line as the other kid is wondering of what the heck happen.

"Hey Natsu, this brat is picking on you or what?! By the look of him, you could beat him with either one hand or both hands behind your back. Hell, even blindfold. You knowwww….it's time to get this damn brat out of here so we talk to each other like old times."

Matt use all of his strength as he flew Gray Fullbuster across the guild hall as Gray landed face first on a wall. Gray slides down the wall onto the floor slow as Natsu lifts his head up and looks at his savior as he knows his person or not. Then he remembers that day where his old man Igneel took him to that massive grassy field where he met Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, Ryos and last but not least….

"Matt!" Natsu then jumps on Matt quick before saying Aye sir! 50 times in a row as both dragon brothers hugged to each other due to not being together for a long time and sharing a warming moment between them as the guild didn't know of how the heck happen as Gramps, Gildartz Clive, and Laxus was putting out different reactions of how the thing went out – Gramps was speechless, Gildartz was grinning like a damn maniac and Laxus is thinking of "_Who is the hell is this guy and how did he took Gray off Natsu and throw him to the other side of the guild hall and above all, how in the name of Mavis Natsu know him?!"_

Natsu and Matt continuing their long awaited hug until someone clears his or her throat as Matt and Natsu broke their hug a bit as their heighten senses is telling them of who or where that sound came from and both dragon slayers see the tiny old man is looking at them wondering who is Natsu talked to.

"Hey gramps and by the way, this is an old friend of mine when I was taking care by Igneel and this is the first time I seen him for a long time in years and his father knew my father as well."

Makarov replied with "Glad to hear that, Natsu and my son, can you tell me your name because I interested to know and can you also tell me why you here?"

Matt hold Natsu near shoulder length like a father holding his son as he look at Gramps as he remember his promise of joining a legal guild.

"My name is Matt Avalon and I'm a dragon slayer like Natsu and the reason why I'm here because I want to join your guild and don't worry, I will not be troublesome like Natsu as he is right now" as Matt responded to Makarov's question of telling his name and why is here in Fairy Tail.

"Hey!" as Natsu yell to his other brother as Matt laugh of Natsu's response as Marakov look a little shocked that another dragon slayer has joined the ranks of Fairy Tail. "_Another dragon slayer and he know Natsu because their fathers were friends ever since they were kids? Didn't expect at all and this one look more matured then that pink haired rascal that getting into trouble with Gray. Look like Gray is big trouble because Natsu finally got his big brother here and if those two become a team in the future then we got not one of the most powerful teams, but the most powerful duo in Fairy Tail's history._" Marakov thought about it for a good minute until he decided to allow the older dragon slayer as part of his children.

"Matt, I got an offer for you that you can't refuse and that offer is….you would allow me to accept you as a member of Fiore's most powerful guild?" Marakov bring out his right hand as Natsu was happy to hear this as Matt smiled happy of Gramps' offer to him to become a member of Fairy Tail.

"Master Marakov, it would be an honor to join…FAIRY TAIL!" Matt raised a right fist to the air as the guild went roaring of Mattie-boy's response.

_**FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME – SUPER AWESOME THEME!**_

Matt and Marakov shake hands as Marakov announced the new member of Fairy Tail to the rest of the guild and also introduced him to the guild as well. After that went over, like Fairy Tail as always, a super duper rowdy party had been thrown, during which Matt received his guild stamp on back of his forearm in gold with a black outline. Everyone is partying like always especially Matt and Natsu as the two brothers celebrated with silly dancing as they sporting their silly grins to each other. Everyone is happy of this announcement except a tall blond teen with a lightning shaped scare on his left eye is sending a death glare to the new member of Fairy Tail is wondering right now of how to take down his new guy before he take away the guild from his grandfather's clutches to form the guild he wants to be in the upcoming years.


	4. A Very Faithful Meeting

**Well, I'm back of doing this story after over a year of not doing it and the reasons of doing that were college, personal problems, being lazy, etc. but anything all of you guys are super and I do mean SUPERRRRRRRRRRRR Happy that this story is back and I will do anything to keep working on it especially the time to do it. With that being said, there's another exciting chapter of Lord of the Dragon Slayers! Sit back, relax, and may sure that you've plenty of snacks while reading this and like a famous cartoon line back in the 90s: LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

-000-

It had been a year since Matt Avalon aka the Elemental Dragon Slayer joined Fairy Tail and honestly, he couldn't slap the shit eating grin out of his face due to the events of that day including whooping that overconfident jackass' ass and show him how powerful he's truly as due to his God-like training. Thinking back, he still remembers those events of that day including wiping the smirk of overgrown jerk's face and send him packing with his tail between his legs.

**Flashback**

Fairy Tail is still celebrating their over the top party as everyone in the crazy guild partying non-stop because they got a new member today and to sweeten the deal, their new member is a booming dragon slayer like Natsu and a certain blond brooding at the bar as Laxus Dreyar is not having a good day because he's been let out again for God knows how many times due to the guild don't care about him or didn't like his current attitude problem. Anyway, the new member of Fairy Tail, Matt Avalon is celebrated with his little baby brother, Natsu Dragneel continuing their kooky dance routine as they do the Russian dance style as they swinging their legs up in the air back and forth with their arms crossed their chests then shout "Hey Hey" numerous times before ending their 3-hour performance of non-stop dancing including back flips, cartwheels, front flips and anything else in between. After Natsu &amp; Matt drinking gallons of water and devouring massive amounts of various foods, mostly different types of meat especially steaks, burgers, chicken, etc. Natsu then took Matt to the rest of the guild members in his age group.

The first person he met was Gray Fullbuster. Gray used Ice Make Magic and a pretty good guy, no pun intended. The only problem from him is his habit of taking his clothes and when he saw him, Gray look peeved due to Matt manhandled him to the wall. **Aha, take that ice princess! **

The second person is Erza Scarlet, who Matt thought she was nice like the rest but due to her overbearing personality of hers, he thought that she don't trust him let. Matt knows that if someone don't trust you, then it must happen due to a very traumatic event in her childhood. He didn't know what her magic was, but he knew it had to do with swords and armor.

Next up was Cana Alberona. She was part of the guild the longest in the age group and uses card magic. Plus Cana told Matt that she's the cute daughter of the guild's ace Gildartz Clive and speaking of Gildartz when the gang introduced to Matt, Gildartz raced to Cana's side and told everyone ain't the cutest daughter in the guild as everyone laugh of Gildartz's remark as Cana showing a dust of light red on her cheeks as her father embarrassed her in front of her friends. **You damn right that Gildartz know that he had a daughter in the guild in this stage unlike the Pervy Ace of Fairy Tail knowing that he had a daughter years later.**

After the first three greetings, Matt then met the Take over Siblings, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna. Like the nickname suggested, all three of them uses a different brand of take over magic.

Mirajane or Mira uses Satan Sould take over magic. To everyone else in the guild except her siblings she was scary, but she seemed to a liking to Matt and flirt with him, but Matt ignored her advances and Mira look flabbergasted of why the new hunk in the guild stunned her like that.

Elfman uses Beast Soul take over magic. Unlike his sisters though, he couldn't do a full body take over, Matt gave him a pep talk and tells him that someday he could help him with his magic as Elfman hugs and kept saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" to the new nakama.

The youngest member of the siblings, Lisanna uses Anima Soul take over magic. It was to get along with Lisanna due to her warm and bubbly personality plus Matt joked Natsu if he and Lisanna are now a couple to one another as both Natsu shudders as a response as Lisanna was blushing as both Mira and Elfman showing different reactions of Matt's jester as Mira howling with laughter as Elfman got his jaw down to the floor seriously.

And finally, Levy McGarden. Levy uses Solid Script magic and Rune magic as secondary. Matt easily classify Levy is the guild's bookworm due to her being surrounded by a mountain of book when he met her. Due to her small size, she could easy get lost in huge crowds outside of the guild but only a dragon slayer's enhanced senses and not a lot of people got blue hair in Magnolia.

Last but not least, Matt Avalon got enchanted by a purple haired beauty walking down the second floor steps as amazed by this…this…this beautiful goddess coming down to the ground level as Matt caught by surprise at her appearance. This goddess, who goes by the name of Ultear Milkovich uses Ice Make Magic just like Gray and a lost magic called Ark of Time where the caster can use time itself as means of combat or repair damage to vehicles or buildings especially the guild building itself if the guild members too rowdy in a manner of speaking. Ultear was a pale-skinned woman with long, dark purple hair and brown eyes and a very curvy voluptuous figure with the same age as Matt, heck she's maybe a couple of months older or younger than him. She wearing a puffy white long sleeved shirt showing some of her cleavage, light denim jeans that hugging to her legs like if it was a second skin to her and top it off with brown boots with fur lining on the top as she finally landed her feet on the ground floor as she greeted the rest of the guild like every day until she sees our boy and whamo! Both he and she locked eyes to one another.

When the two met eyes for the first time, Matt froze like…like…like…forever. The woman standing before him was like before a goddess, hell years from now, she would be a super goddess. Looking at her body, she got her curves at the right places, not to bloody mention a wondrous set of knockers that had to be created by the Gods themselves, heck they were created by God Almighty himself. While Matt was checking her out, Ultear was checking out Matt Avalon as well. Ultear was beyond smitten of how the new handsome hunk is dressed out and breath out of a breath of proud air due to Matt's proud God-like physique as she thinking to herself "Who is that tall, dark, and handsome hunk of a man?!". Matt was getting ready to say hello to that goddess, he remembers what his dad say to him about three years ago if he found his future mate as thoughts of protection and affection, words that Avalon once read out to the young man swimming around in his wise mind.

**_Matt…One day you will meet someone who will change your life forever. She will be the one who brings your proud future of your life as both human and dragon slayer. The one person who will you make stronger beyond any measure on this earth and she will be the one that you strive to protect from all harm. She will be your mate, the one that you will stand by for all eternity. Remember, what I told you about a Dragon Slayer's soul, how they are split? Well, they will be the one that completes your soul and she will allow you to unlock your full potential. You gained this trait from your Dragon Heritage passed onto your by me and like all Dragons, they act on instinct so you won't have any control over your body when you meet them but trust me, you won't want to stop yourself when you meet her. Remember this for the rest of your life when I am gone, my son. Live a true Dragon and rule with your Faithful Queen! HAHAHA!_**

After they look all over each other, all eyes of the Guild were on both of them, but they don't care. He was a blasted Dragon and he acted on instinct right off the bat. Looking back onto the goddess as the purple haired beauty looked back on Matt, both sets of eyes connected one more time as Ultear let out a beautiful smile onto the God-like warrior.

"Hello, my name's Ultear Milkovich."

"Mine's Matt Avalon!"

Both future lovers brought out a hearty laugh to one another as the whole guild erupted in cheers as gramps was over in the moon as he saw the faithful encounter at the bar. But the biggest supporter of that encounter was Fairy Tail's resident pink-haired crazy galoot as he raised his fist up proudly for his big brother finally found his future mate. But the only person who didn't like the breaking news around the guild one…bit…at…all was Fairy Tail's resident jerk, Laxus Dreyar was making one hell of a promise right at the bar as Laxus broke the entire beer jug that he drinking out of because someone took away his trophy wife right in front of his own eyes as he was fuming with god-like anger and fury with blood coving of his right hand as he making his promise to take down the new guy at future date and also become the new master of the guild to make it the strongest guild of them all.

"I will become the new master of this god forsaken guild and make it into the strongest guild of them all. Plus I gonna take you down, Matt Avalon for stealing my trophy wife, you no-good son of a bitch!". **In your dreams, you fucking goddamn hypocrite!** Laxus take one damn last look before deciding to do something here as the new super couple continue to talk one another as another fantastic moment has created in Fairy Tail.


End file.
